In Synch
by diamondgirl
Summary: Ficlet--A completely goofy idea involving a lip-sync contest, after Buu but before Pan.


**In Synch**

_diamondgirl_

The curtains parted for the twenty-third time, revealing Videl dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, red slacks, and a black vest that were all too big for her. In fact, she appeared to be wearing Gohan's clothes. She tapped the microphone, which was supposed to be off since this was a lip-synching contest, and everyone heard the sound her finger made. Satisfied, Videl opened her mouth to speak. Gohan's voice filled the auditorium.

"Hi everybody. Uh, listen, I know you probably won't believe this, but even though I look like Videl Satan I'm really Gohan Son. See, we decided to work together for the lip-synch contest, and that's what we'd be doing right now, except some really weird stuff happened to us this afternoon that really screwed up our plans. It was gonna be really great, too! We had the whole thing planned out, but I won't go into details because now it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is the reason I look like this.

"Earlier this morning Videl and I got together to get a little last-minute practice in. Things were going great: I say this because we were screwing up a little more than usual, and one of the laws of stage is that a bad rehearsal means a good opening night. Well, all of a sudden my little brother shows up. He's a great kid as far as little brothers go, but still he has his annoying moments. He likes to go exploring, and when you live in the 439 Mountain Region there's plenty to explore, but there's also a lot of opportunities for an unaware person to get in trouble. My family doesn't usually have to deal with any of this potential trouble—our dad _is_ Goku Son after all, so we know a little bit about defending ourselves." Videl/Gohan grinned; anyone who paid attention to the World Martial Arts Tournament knew about Goku Son, who came in second when he was just twelve and won another one shortly after.

"Anyway, Goten is having a great time and we're practicing again, and then Goten tosses this weird-looking rock at me. It's all purple and green and swirly in a way rocks just shouldn't be. Naturally I catch it, and it's a lot warmer than I thought it would be. Not hot, but warmer than a rock would be if it had just been handled and tossed by someone. I don't suspect anything, though, cuz when you get down to it I can be about as naïve as your average little kid. I inspected the rock fairly closely, but I didn't find anything else out of the ordinary. I passed it to Videl, and we just happened to have our hands on the rock at the same time when POW! I'm knocked unconscious.

"I woke up about an hour later to see my body in Videl's clothes—which looks _really_ weird, by the way—and I felt a lot different than I usually feel. I sat up, and then I realized—somehow, someway, Videl and I had switched bodies. Or maybe not _switched_ bodies so much as our original bodies changed to exactly resemble the other. I'm not sure; it's all some sort of weird stuff that'd take way to long to figure out.

"Now, one of my dad's best friends is Bulma Briefs. They're practically brother and sister, to be honest. Bulma's really smart too, so I thought maybe she'd be able to figure out what had happened and help us reverse it. I told Videl my idea and she agreed, so we took the rock and went to Capsule Corp. When we finally found Bulma, she got to work immediately. Unfortunately, it was taking _way_ too long to figure out what was going on, so Videl and I came here so we could explain what happened."

"**_GOHAN_**!" Videl's voice echoed throughout the auditorium, and Videl/Gohan's face was suddenly a mask of horror. The audience laughed until Gohan's body walked onto the stage in black shorts and a white shirt that resembled one of Videl's typical outfits. Even the green boots were there.

"Gohan, you don't have to tell them _everything_! Don't you realize how _embarrassing_ this is? It's bad enough _Vegeta_ saw us like this without you telling the entire school and anyone else who's here what happened to us!"

"But—"

"Come on, Bulma just called to say she's figured out how to work the stone and I don't care if you're in my body right now, I will not hesitate to drag you all the way to West City to get back in my old body!" Videl grabbed Gohan's wrist and, without further ado, dragged her classmate off behind the closing curtains. The crowd was stunned silent now, and when the curtains opened to show the two standing next to each other, no one could understand why.

"Boy, we really had you going," Videl in Gohan's body said—only it was Gohan's voice the audience heard.

"We just made that story up," the real Videl explained, "and this is our disclaimer to let you know everyone's okay, there was no swirly warm stone or body-switching of any sort. We wanted to do something different for the lip-synch contest, and this seemed like the perfect idea."

"That's all," Gohan concluded. "We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming." About then the girls decided that it was okay to voice their approval of Gohan in spandex, and wolf-whistles and catcalls persisted for several minutes afterwards.

Needless to say, they ended up winning the contest.


End file.
